Mugen (Samurai Champloo)
Mugen is one of the three protagonists of Samurai Champloo. Background Mugen was born in a penal colony on the Ryukyu Islands (most likely Miyako Island since it was a penal colony in the past), which in the Edo period was a separate kingdom with close ties to the Satsuma domain of Japan. His name means without limitation, as the components of it are the characters for "without" and "limitation." Incidentally, he writes his name using the infinity symbol (∞), a pun on his name, 'Mugen,' which is a homophone of the Japanese word for 'eternity'. His Japanese is quite rough and "Yanki." He is illiterate until later in the show. The exact date of his birth and much of his past is shrouded in mystery. His style of clothes suggests he may be of Ainu origin. This appears to be further supported later on by Mugen remarking that he grew up on the same music an Ainu fugitive was playing (though the Ainu man came from the far North, and Mugen came from the far south). Another reason for the similarity may be because the Ainu of the north and the Ryukyu of the south are from the same cultural and genetic stock before being displaced later by the Yamato Japanese. In episode 20 "Elegy of Entrapment, Verse 1," Mugen states that he never knew whom his parents were. The blue tattoos on his wrists and ankles indicate that he was once in prison. The circumstances of his imprisonment are unclear at first, but it is later revealed that he was to be executed for engaging in piracy. Stats Attack Potency:Small Building Level ' (Was able to kill foes that are capable of harming him. Destroyed a watchtower with a baseball.) 'Speed: Supersonic ' (Has shown the speed to dodge bullets from a revolver.) 'Durability: Small Building Level (Consistently survives large explosions caused by high amounts of explosives.) Hax: None notable. Intelligence: Below Average in academics (Was illiterate through most of the series), Above Average in combat (Very quick thinker who can use many unpredictable elements in battle.) Stamina: High (Kept on fighting despite having been stabbed multiple times with a sickle.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Champloo Kendo:' Mugen's fighting style. An incredibly unpredictable fighting style that combines traditional kendo with various martial arts and breakdancing, as well as many improvised elements. *'Ki Manipulation:' After a harsh training routine, Mugen gained the ability to fire waves of Ki through his sword, but he has only used this once, against another Ki user. Equipment *'Double-Edged Tsurugi Sword:' A customized sword with a Sai-like hilt. Mugen's main weapon during fights. *'Geta:' A pair of sandals with metallic soles that Mugen uses both as a defensive measure and as an offensive one. *'Tachi:' A short sword that Mugen keeps concealed and only uses as a last resort to surprise the enemy. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Knocked down a pine tree with a baseball. *Matched sword strikes from samurai able to slice through rocks. *Killed multiple people with his baseball throws. Speed/Reactions *Dodged slashes from Sara, who could cut apart raindrops. *Can keep up with Jin, who dodged multiple gunfire shots. *Casually blitzes most of his foes. Durability/Endurance *Survived a fall through a long elevator shaft. *Endured getting a bat thrown at his face. *Survived getting shot and then bombarded with explosives. Skill/Intelligence *Developed his Champloo Kendo style on his own. *Traveled throughout Japan without a single penny on him. *Helped Fuu find her father. Powerscaling None of Mugen's stats require powerscaling, but it's very easy for his feats to be scaled to Jin, who has been shown to be his equal in numerous occasions. Weaknesses *His fighting style is very ineffective in small spaces. *Highly impulsive and not very smart. Sources Samurai Champloo Wiki (Background only) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Samurai Category:Samurai Champloo Category:Male Characters Category:Small Building Level Category:Supersonic Category:Martial Artists Category:Ki Manipulators Category:Sword Users